


Marauders of the Ashla

by SorceressJewel42



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressJewel42/pseuds/SorceressJewel42
Summary: Several paths are diverted and new destinies are forged. Oh and plans are thrown out. The universe never saw this coming and they'd better watch out the Guardians are coming and its gonna be awesome...Rated for language, violence and some sexual innuendoes.





	1. Prologue

**Author Note: Warning language ahead. Just a heads up.**

Prologue

 _I am one with the Force and the Force is with me._ \- Jedha Guardian chant

It'd been a long grueling battle so he was grateful when it finally ended. The boy sighed as he relaxed or at least as much as he could in the barracks on his bunk brushing off the dirt and clumps of mud from his hair. He fingered his stone that laid nestled in his pocket of his tattered pants as a way to calm himself. This only thing keeping him sane at this point since all he could see was death and destruction both in waking moment and his dreams.

This was hell and yet this wasn't nearly as bad as it could've been. No his intuition had kinda nudge him at not showing the fullest extent of his abilities which saved him given what he'd seen happen to other slaves that showed a particular aptitude for having rather unusual abilities that had well vanished it wasn't too bad. Still it was a trial to say the least and he wanted out of it. In fact he was desperate to get out and was contemplating stowing away on one of the supply ships. True others had tried and failed but he was willing to try at this point because well risking death couldn't be that bad compared to this hell...

He pulled his stone and looked at it as a myriad of ideas for escape fluttered in his head. It was for all intents and purposes a pretty rock that reflected a wide array of colors when held up to the light but the boy knew that if he concentrated then it would glow with an inner light. He wasn't sure where he'd gotten it but he knew that it was important to him. As he gazed at the rock using it as a rallying point for his thoughts he heard a crash coming from the nearby supply depot. Realizing that the guards must've been either taken out or left it alone he ran toward it tucking his rock back in and pulling out his weapon. His rather unique weapon that no one had been able to replicate...

"Oh shit," a strangely accented voice caught his attention as he ran in. Looking over he saw a pale being that looked similar to him dressed in a dirty shirt and well worn travel pants and boots. On top of this he wore a red jacket with a fireball patch on his shoulders. His reddish blond hair stood out in stark contrast both the muddy brown and black confines of the depot behind him were the missing guard tied up in a extra rope knocked out of course. Who was this guy?

"Um hi, I don't suppose you know where a fancy laser sword is do ya?" The being asked with disarming lopsided smile as he fingered a blaster at his side. Clearly he'd been caught off guard by his sudden appearance.

"You mean this one?" The boy asked igniting the blade with a _snap-hiss_ it's flickering azure color lighting up the depot. The intruder's face lighted up with awe at the sight.

"That's so rad," he breathed his face acquiring a full blown grin. "Don't suppose you'd just hand it over?"

"No...but..." His voice trailed off as idea came to him. This guy wasn't apart of the army so he'd gotten here by ship. A ship he could use to escape.

"But if you can take me and I'll work for you," the boy said seizing the opportunity. This was a chance to get out of here. Granted he had no way of knowing if it was going to be better or worse then the war zone but at this point he'd take his chances. Besides it was a surer bet then smuggling himself out. He'd take it.

"Wait really?" The intruder blinked. "You'd throw in your lot with me? Not that I'm complaining but I figured it be a bit harder or something."

"Look anything right now is better then here," the boy answered him sincerely. "Please. I need to get out of here. I'll do anything _please_."

"Okay, okay," the intruder said looking off balanced. "This is so weird and not in my plan...Still I can do this. Okay you gotta name? I'm Peter Quill by the way."

"Um no," he replied rubbing the back of his neck somewhat embarrassed. "I-I can't remember."

And that was the truth, he couldn't remember. He could recall flashes of memory like a swish of a cloak, the taste of a spicy yet soothing drink, the smell of incense, the feel of grass beneath his feet and a hand squeezing his shoulder in a comforting gesture. But that was really all he could remember. Well that and the village before he was a slave but that was neither here or there.

"So you gotta a nickname or something I can call ya?"

"Well...I like Ben." He wasn't sure he got the name from but it came naturally to him so he wasn't going to question it.

"Then I'll call you Ben," Peter smiled at him. "Welcome to the Ravagers bro. Now let's get outta here."

"Hey what's going on?!" His overseer, Weu-Skir's voice barked making them both duck into the depot and him deactivate his laser sword. They hide amongst the shelves hoping that the onlooker would leave and soon. As it turned their luck was just plain rotten and instead he spotted the fact the guard was missing and blew the alarm. Ben tensed up at the sound. Oh no no no. He wasn't going back to this. And if this thief was his way off then so be it, he'd make it work.

"Do you have a plan?" The newly christened Ben whispered looking at Peter who looked very panicked.

"Sorta...kinda...no."

"Seriously?!" Ben glared at him.

"Well my original plan was grab the awesome weapon sneak back to the ship dude!" Peter hissed waving his hands helplessly looking a little panicked. "I wasn't expecting to pick up crew! I mean not that I mind because I reckon you're a what? A deserter? POW?"

"I'm a battle slave actually," Ben stated sourly. "I was sold as a slave."

"Well...shit," Peter whispered looking from suspicious to sympathetic. "Damn it then you're definitely coming no lie."

"Thanks but this doesn't change the fact we're trapped."

"Wait! I got something!" Peter snapped his fingers while a triumphant grin went across his face.

"What?"

"Alright this is gonna be tricky so bear with me..." Peter looked like he was steeling himself for something. But for what? Ben didn't know.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ben muttered shaking his head. "Okay what is it?"

"Um well okay sorry in advance," he apologized as he picked up a band...medical if what he was seeing was correct.

"What are you-?"

Ben's question was left unfinished since Peter unexpectedly cuffed him in the head hard enough to give a headache making him hiss. Peter on the other hand yowled as he held his bruised left hand.

"Ow shit! You've gotta a hard head! Damn it!"

"Oh for the love of...where's your ship?" Ben rolled his eyes as he rubbed his head while Peter continued to rub his now bruised left knuckle.

"A few meters to the left of here. Why?"

"Good the prison is that way," Ben said as he pulled out a spare set of cuffs from the piles and slammed them on Quill's wrists making him squeak with surprise. "Now get moving."

"Wait, why do I hafta play prisoner?"

"Because it makes sense I know the terrain better. What were you planning on doing then? Running around with me unconscious on your shoulder?"

"Well yeah," he gestured to a discarded medic band on the ground. "I was gonna make like you got sick or something..."

"No," Ben said giving him a hard look. "Hospital is other side of the camp near the officer's quarters."

"Well it seems your plan was a better idea," Peter said gesturing with his bound hands one of which looked like had a cut and bruises. "Lead on MacDuff."

"Who?"

"Just go."

"Weirdo."

"Hey look who's talking jackass!"

"Quiet," Ben hissed as they exited the depot just in time for the overseers to arrive with backup.

"Soldier 4321," the lead one that Ben recognized as another overseer, a big Kree named Gar-Tavi hissed. This was both bad and good. Bad because the man was a sadistic jerk and had been known to beat slaves to death hence why he was in charge. Good because he wasn't too bright, oh he was smart enough to get a head but he tended not to notice things if one was clever enough. Weu-Skir on the other hand was much more crafty then him as was head overseer Geon. "What is this?"

"A thief trying to steal supplies," he replied as he thrust-ed Peter out to prove the point. He used his abilities to push a suggestion into his mind. "I caught him in the act and so I'm taking him to the brig."

"Good," the Kree said his white teeth standing out in contrast to his baby blue skin. "I look forward to dealing it. Congrats you just got yourself some extra rations brat."

"Yes sir, thank you sir" Ben saluted as he dragged the Ravager along. After they'd gotten a safe distance from them he let go of Peter and asked: "Okay where's the ship?"

"That way," he pointed to an outcropping nearby the camp. "It'll fit us both if you don't mind the squeeze getting in. I had to park it in a tight place."

"I don't care as long as I get off this piece of crap."

"Now that's music to my ears. Now come in we're get outta here."

* * *

"What the fucking hell were you thinking boy?!" Yondu howled. "I thought you were smarter then this boy!"

"Okay alright alright," Peter waved his hands trying got calm down the irate captain while Ben stood quietly in the background. Yondu had been bitching and moaning the entire time since they'd gotten back and really there was no need for it. "So what? I didn't get the laser sword per se. But I got the wielder and now he's member of the crew. So I'd say it's a win."

"You nearly lost me a great deal of money and nearly got yourself killed and you're worth a lotta money too," Yondu hissed glaring daggers at him. "So he'd better be worthy it or I toss him out the airlock. You hear me?!"

"It will," Peter smiled sneaking a glance to Ben who looked like he was trying not to get caught in the middle of the argument. "He's my bro. And he's a smart guy too so it's all good."

"You've adopted him?" Yondu looked confused. He looked at thoroughly dumbfounded Ben and back to Peter.

"What are you-" Peter cut himself off realizing that yeah for all intents and purposes he had adopted Ben since he'd busted him out. Not that he minded since he was quick on his feet and fun to banter with which they'd been doing the entire trip back... so yeah he was his brother...Actually he really liked the sound of that. Yeah he'd roll with it.

"Yeah he is," Peter declared smiling at an astonished Ben. "And his name is Ben Quill. He's mine so you gotta problem with that?"

"No," Yondu said strangely backing down. This seemed to be a day for surprises. "But he'd better be worth it."

"I'll earn my keep," Ben interjected giving Yondu an earnest look complete with a silly looking short bow that made Peter snort softly. "I promise. Please just don't send me back to the Kree."

"Yeah he was a battle slave to the Kree so he's good for a fight and he's smart too," Peter added figuring he could sweeten the deal. The more assets he had the less likely Yondu would kick him out. "He's good and he won't be a burden."

"I'll hold you both to that," Yondu growled his familiar snarl coming back as his gaze snapped to Ben. "Or my men will eat you like they wanted to do with...your little brother."

"Over my dead body," Ben replied giving him a really scary look. Peter himself was a tad unnerved by the glare as well. _Note to self don't piss him off._

Yondu nodded and walked off in a huff leaving Peter alone with Ben. Looking at the boy he asked: "So how are old are you anyways?"

"17 standard cycles," Ben said absently giving him a searching look.

"Aw man," Peter moaned. "You're a year older then me. What the hell? That just ain't fair."

"Peter...did you really mean that or was that a lie to get me abroad?"

"No it's not a lie and yes I'm adopting you," Peter answered with a smile.

"Um I mean if that's okay with you," he hastily added not wanting to offend him. "If not then that's okay...I mean it's totally cool."

"No," Ben whispered looking rather touched. "No it's fine."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Cool," Peter smiled at his newly minted brother. "Now let's find you a bunk material and make some space in the _Milano_ for you...


	2. Phantom Boogie: Part One A Galaxy Far Far Away

 

 

 

Tape One: Phantom Menace Boogie

Track One

A Galaxy Far Far Away

The day was early or at least as early as it could be with them being in space. Most of the Ravagers were sleeping either due to a hangover or just a pure want to sleep in or possibly it was just that early. In either case Ben was awake and active. Ben Quill was tinkering with his machine that he'd recently acquired from the market that was supposedly from a place called Shili or was it Shul? Ah well whatever it was a long range communicator and Ben was eager to see if he could get it integrated with the _Milano_ so that he could pick signals from outside the galaxy and possibly into the one which this one originated from. It promised for great riches of the Ravagers if this worked. That and the so-called hyperdrive promised that if he discovered a signal he'd be able to get there.

"Dude, bro what'cha doing?" Peter asked groggily as he yawned as he climbed up the ladder out of his bunk in the _Milano._ "You know it's way too early for this stuff. You should be sleeping like all other sane people are doing right now or at the very least getting some damn caff or something. Seriously."

"Uh huh."

"You ain't even listening to me are you?"

"Uh huh."

"Liar."

"Imbecile."

"Jerk."

"Flirt."

"Damn right," Peter grinned at the perceived compliment. "But seriously what are you doing?"

"Seeing if I can fix this communicator that I got in the market a couple of weeks ago. I've already installed supposedly faster hypergate tech on the _Milano_ last night."

"You mean those things that were sold by the shady vendor from what was that place called? Kamio? Something like that? Either case I think that guy was shady," Ben snorted at the descriptor. He was certainly one to talk considering they were pirates.

"Okay shadier than normal," Peter amended. "Is it that stuff that's supposedly from another galaxy far, far away? Those pieces of shit?" Peter blinked at the nearly completed piece of equipment. "I still say that you got swindled. There's no way in hell there's something out there that far and if there is the Kree and Nova Empire would've found it or the Skrulls or the Badoons or hell even the Asgardians."

"Yes because they know everything about the universe naturally like about my laser sword and my quite frankly "freakish powers" as you call them."

"Hey," Peter held up his hands in a surrender gesture. "I'm just saying ya know? But hey what the hell? I'd say give it a shot. Ain't like we've got nothing left to loss. But I'm just gonna say right now if that damned hyperdrive shit busts my ship I'm gonna kill ya."

"That's the spirit," Ben grinned at him. "If I can get this working then we've gotta whole galaxy to explore and exploit so no worries."

"Sweet," Peter smiled. "Awfully sweet. I hope it'll work because that would be awesome."

"My thoughts exactly," Ben replied as he slammed the top down on the comm system readying it for a turn on. "Now all we have to do is fire this baby up and see if my tinkering at fuck-all-o-clock is worth it."

"I hope so," Peter commented. "Oh and keep the volume down okay? I don't wanna lose my hearing."

"Noted," Ben agreed as he flipped the last switch. Nothing happened much to his annoyance. After a second Peter laughed at him holding his gut as he chucked with glee. Ben glared at him as he sullenly kicked the console annoyed by his failure and the uselessness of the machine. He'd been so sure he'd gotten it right. He fiddled with what he assumed was the frequency scan. _Come on work you piece of crap!_

"Nice," Peter snorted once he'd gotten control of himself causing Ben to glare at him. "So you wasted all your time on a piece of crap. Ha! Now I get to do the patented see-I-told-so dance..."

Suddenly there was a loud screech made them both jump and snapping their attention back to the console which hummed to life. Then with a pop an image appeared above the device hovering in front them like a celestial specter. It was an alien that none of them had seen before in their many travels with the Ravagers. Tall with horns and snake tentacles sticking out of the back and sides of their head. They were light blue in the light of the projection with white markings all over their face. Right now they gesturing and babbling in infuriating familiar tongue that Ben could just understand if he just concentrated...

"That's an alien," Peter squeaked staring in shock at the sudden working communication console. "Shit it works. It honest to God works. Holy shit! You were right!"

"Shut up," Ben snapped. "I'm trying to listen to them."

"You can understand them?!"

"Peter!"

Peter obliged and shut his mouth even as he bounced silently from excitement. Ben leaned over and listened carefully to what was being said. It was odd kinda like recalling a long forgotten piece of music but once he concentrated he started to understand what was being said.

"Yes she's strong in the Ashla and she's all ready to be shipped off with you."

"The parents?"

"Not a concern considering they're died, no one will be the wiser."

"Good meet me at the assigned place at Jabba's and we can make the trade off before the Boonta Eve happens."

"It's a kidnapping," Ben reported looking at Peter shocked. "Someone's gonna kidnap a kid, sounds like a slaver from the sounds of it."

"Hot damn," Peter muttered as he grabbed his coat from the chair it was hanging off of. "Well shit man...just shit. We gotta stop those hombres from getting that kid."

"Wait what?"

His inquiry remained unanswered since Peter had dashed into the cockpit and began firing up the engines. Concerned Ben rushed into the cockpit and quickly sent out the signal that opened up the bay doors before Peter in his hast to leave slammed into them.

"Oh right bay doors I know that," Peter muttered embarrassed as they flew past them. "I was totally gonna open them."

"Before or after we slammed into them?" Ben smirked at Peter's embarrassment. "Now that we're out let's punch it."

"With the new drive you installed?"

"Naturally," Ben said as he made adjustments to the instruments. He had a gut feeling that it was supposed to be done and far be it for him to ignore his instincts. Also he felt he was needed somewhere of course that was always present but now...it was most especially urgent making him twitchy.

"Okay here's hoping we don't blow up and die horribly," Peter said once Ben had finished as he pulled down the lever. There was a sudden jolt and then the stars dissolved into streaks of light creating a light tunnel that the ship ran along in. The two of them stared in awe as they went through the tunnel hardly daring to breath.

"That's beautiful," Peter whispered. "This is gotta be the best morning ever."

"Ah huh sure more so then when you were with Quawn that one morning or any of your other beaus?"

"Way better and with less screaming and biting."

Ben laughed. Yes Peter and his conquests were an almost constant source of entertainment for him. So like any good brother he teased at all opportunities. Of course Peter got him back with him teasing about he flirted with other people and his freaky powers so it was all good.

Finally it reached the destination an beep at them so Peter pulled back the level and the entered into normal space only one issue though. Now they were facing what looked like a desert planet in the middle of nowhere.

"Um where the hell are we?" Peter sputtered. "None of these stars match anything I've seen before so..."

A sudden explosion and bellowing of smoke from engine area cut off all questions Peter would've had. "WHAT THE FRAKKING HELL WAS THAT?! THAT BETTER NOT BE MY SHIP FALLING APART BECAUSE YOUR PIECE OF CRAP DRIVE!"

"Checking on it," Ben said as he dashed into the back compartment where he knew he'd installed the drive. The engine around it was fortunately slightly damage however the same could not be said for the drive. "Oh shit." He muttered before turning towards the cockpit and yelling: "Um Peter, I've got good news and bad news!"

"Bad news first so I can be cheered up by the good news!" Peter shouted back. "Okay hit me! What's going on?"

"Okay the drive is shot, we need a new one and it's scorched some the other systems like the power one albeit not too badly!"

"ARE YOU FRAKKING KIDDING ME?! ARE YOU TELL ME THAT WE'RE STRANDED HERE IN MIDDLE OF GOD KNOWS WHERE BECAUSE YOUR LAME ASS DRIVE?!"

"On the plus side impulse still is intact and so are the other systems if a bit scorched!" He sheepishly added hoping to soften the blow.

"Wonderful," He heard Peter grumbled as he headed back to the cockpit. "That's so great bro, so we won't asphyxiate or something just die of old age or starvation instead of getting home." Peter rolled his eyes. "Fantastic."

"We could land on that planet," Ben said pointing towards the planet. He settled into the copilot seat and looked over the scanners fortunately on of the few things not damaged in their little joyride. "Scans say that it's habitable for humanoids...if a bit hot."

"No shit I kinda guessed when I saw the binary system," Peter gestured to the two stars in their viewport. "I'm gonna have to wear sunscreen like nobody's business if I don't wanna die from skin cancer. Is there anything on this rock? Or are we on an uninhabited one?"

"Working on finding that out," Ben said his fingers flying over the controls. "Let's see...There!" He fist pumped as the scan came back positive. "We've got civilization...let's land on the outskirts so we don't attract attention."

"Good idea so we can find this shithead and get that kid outta there."

"My thoughts exactly," Ben agreed. "Now let's get some gear then we'll check out this place."

* * *

"Okay have you got sunscreen?" Ben asked as he looked over at Peter. Peter rolled his eyes in retaliation, he could take himself after all. Besides Ben Quill was the one responsible for the drive that had got them into this mess and he was gonna fix it because much as Peter loved exploring the universe he didn't want to be stranded. Being abducted and stranded in space at eight was more than enough to him thank you very much. Although being stuck with his brother was awesome he'd just like it if he was more familiar with the turf.

"Yes mama," he quipped as he adjusted his gun belt and making he still his pick locks and other supplies. "I've got everything you said and more okay? So let's boogie."

"I'm just checking," Ben said as he clipped his laser sword to his similarly equipped belt sans the clips for blasters. His laser sword was a good enough weapon even if he had to constantly charge the power pack after the battle. "Okay now we can go."

"Ya know as much as I appreciate you caring I don't need a mother hen okay? I'm good and if I've forgotten something then you can nag me."

"Does that mean I get to do the privileged see-I-told-you-so-dance?"

"Nope that's mine so you gotta figure your kind of smug victory dance out."

"Jerk," Ben smirked as he opened up the gangplank and descended to the planets surface. "I shall remember this...holy shit it's hot out here! It's damn hot, I could cook with crockpot in my pants it's that hot out here."

"Are you ser...?" Peter's question brought on by the quoting _Good Morning Vietnam,_ the one of the many R rated movie he'd seen even though he wasn't supposed to like _Robocop,_ _Blues Brothers_ and _Terminator_ , soon died on his lips as a heatwave slammed into him as he made his way down. It was like being in the world's hottest oven turned all the way on and then a fire thrown in for good measure. Shit it was boiling here, good thing he'd taken Ben's advice for sunscreen. He'd get cancer in this place make no mistake or barring that heatstroke.

"How in the hell can anyone live on this shitty rock?" He muttered as he squinted into desert looking for the settlement that Ben had spoken off. After a few seconds his eyes adjusted and he saw the buildings in the distance. "This is insane. There's gotta be lizard people living here. That's the only way anyone can survive this hellhole. I mean damn it it's hot."

"Either that or they walk around wrapped up like mummies." Ben quipped as they walked forward into the crowds. As they entered into the settlement with its inhabitants Peter looked around with awe and wonder. It was kinda like when he'd first gone to an alien market with Yondu when he'd just been kidnapped. There were a myriad of beings running around all dressed in desert attire with varying shapes, sizes, body types, looks, hues and colors. It was all so cool...and yet...

"Why can't I understand them?" Peter asked turning towards Ben who'd paused looking rather stunned at the people. "How come you can understand this and I can't?"

"Maybe I was here before I met you and we are in another galaxy so of course they don't know Xandarese or Norski or Badoonian or Kreeksi or the trade language Lejastorish or the other languages," Ben shrugged getting a hold of himself. Then he turned to Peter and said: "Do we need to calibrate yours and my implant so you can understand?"

"That'd be nice," Peter agreed. "I mean I don't mind you playing translator but..."

"We could be separated," Ben nodded as he pulled out a wicked looking knife that actually was the reseter for both their translators implants. "Yeah it's best to put it on learning mode until it gets a feel for the local language."

"Good," Peter said as he steeled himself for the recalibration. "Just do it fast okay?"

"Alright," Ben said as he quickly jabbed the place were it was located in Peter's neck. He hissed but valiantly held still as Ben pressed the button that shocked the implant into learning mode in sync with Peter's. Then after a second he removed it and placing a new protective covering he jabbed himself for good measure causing him to hiss in pain.

"There's gotta be a better way to do this," Peter muttered as he rubbed the sore spot. "That doesn't hurt like hell."

"Try being impaled by a Black Order member with partially healed burns then talk to me about pain," Ben retorted as he too rubbed his sore area. "Or beaten by a Kree slave-master or a Kree overseer for being an arrogant shithead or being nearly beaten to death by opponents bigger then you."

"Okay okay," he held up is hands in surrender. "I get it you've taken some hard knocks."

"Damn right I have so quit your bellyaching," Ben smirked as he began to walk forward again. "So woulda think? We find out were this Jabba's place is and then get parts or parts first then kid. I'm leaning towards the first since there's a time limit there."

"Yeah I'll go with the first choice too," Peter agreed. "I mean we can get the kid and then we get the parts."

"Glad we agree on that," Ben said as he looked around just as awed and amazed as he was. "Let's try getting something to eat or drink so we'll be full before we go on our self appointed quest."

"Not arguing with that at all. Lead on," Peter gestured forward. And after a second they went forward towards whatever awaited them


	3. A Wealth of Information

 

Track Two

A Wealth Of Information

As it turned out his instincts lead them to a drinking hole, which called well the closest equivalent was cantina, in the rougher part of the city. Peter raised his eyebrows at the clientele and then turned back to him whispering: "Touch and go? Or you got something else in mind?"

"Let's get some cash then we'll listen into the local mill," Ben replied. "You're on cash duty, I'll scope out the rumor mill. When you're done just listen in. The more you hear the faster the implant learns the lingo."

"Right I'll look for your table or bench and do that," Peter said as he walked off into the crowd. Ben smiled at Peter's back for a brief second before joining the bar patrons at the said bar. It was a dizzying variety of species and beings. It was nice to see various humanoid and none humanoid conjugating and speaking among each other in varying states of sobriety. It kinda reminded him of home if he was completely honest.

Shaking off his nostalgia he held up his hand and trusting his intuition he gestured towards a drink a humanoid on his right was scuffing down. The bartender shoved the liquor towards him with a raised eyebrow that made Ben wary but the being did walk away albeit slowly looking at Ben's right for some reason. A bouncer? He hoped not that wouldn't do to be thrown out before he got information. _Come on Peter hurry it up._

"Okay I've got the dough," Peter whispered as he slide into a seat at Obi-Wan's left flashing several golden pieces of currency. "What's that?" He gestured towards the tankard.

"No idea," Ben said warily look into the cup. It smelled like engine oil and looked just as appealing. He picked it up and offered it to Peter. "You wanna try it?"

"It looks and smells like poison," Peter commented as he too stared warily at the drink.

"I seriously wouldn't do that," a voice said behind Peter. Looking behind them they saw a lightly tanned diminutive being looking at them with a steady gaze. Ben took particular note that she felt odd like him if he was honest. It was a little trick he'd noticed that he had for a long time. It was the reason he was really rather good at his job after all being able sense emotions and demeanor meant things went smoother. "That stuff will knock sentients like you humans over. My advice do a Twi'lek Appetizer or a Bantha Delight hell I'll buy you two a drink."

"Thanks," he said returning her look as she ordered the drinks for them. "Much appreciated."

"No problem," she smiled at him adjusting what looked a double magnifying glasses over her black but warm eyes. "I haven't seen you here before, you guys new?"

"Not to the business but we're new to the area. We're from a ways out."

"Do tell," the being raised her eye ridge since she seemed to lack eyebrows. She seemed curious. "How far are we talking?"

Ben hesitated before answering, he had the impression that she was important figure especially since the bartender and some of the patrons were looking at her with a wary and respectful gaze. Best not to piss off the local majordomo besides he and Peter could in theory fly to familiar space with them none the wiser still he wasn't gonna be suicial and tell her everything.

"Really far out," he replied vaguely just to be on the safe side. "You wouldn't know."

"Kid I'm centuries old," she said giving him an enigmatic smile. "Let me tell ya, I've seen some crazy things out there. So how far out?"

"Far far away," he quipped with a smirk. "That's all you're getting."

"Aw you're no fun," she scoffed playfully before looking over at Peter. "Who's the handsome one? Nexu got his tongue?"

"He's the strong and silent type," Ben replied. _And still learning the language._ He mentally added. "So who are you?"

"Hey I'm the one buying the drinks so you owe me," the being smiled again. "So you go first."

"Starbuck Gordon and that's my brother Flash," he said falling back on their con aliases. "So I've given mine, what's yours?"

"Liar," she huffed seemingly unconvinced. "But I'll indulge you, since you're new to this quadrant. I'm Maz Kanata the pirate queen of these parts and second most powerful person on Tatooine aside from the Hutts, you know like Jabba."

"Pirate queen?"

"Okay now I know you're new if you don't know that. You come across as a cocky naive fool here."

"Oh I know plenty of things."

"Really? Impress me."

"Well have you ever heard of the legendary Stakar Ogord or Mainframe or Charlie-27 or Yondu Udonta?"

"Should I have?"

"They're of the biggest pirates in the galaxy," Ben remarked. "Legendary bandits like the upcoming Star Lord and the Swashbuckler Knight."

"Oh and who do you work under?"

"Captain Yondu," he answered the beginnings of an idea forming his head. "And he's gotta a strong crew and contacts."

"Oh really? So are you proposing an alliance? And more importantly what do I get out of this?"

"More trade routes then you can shake a fist at," Ben smiled. Oh ho she was interested otherwise she would've cut him off. This could turn into not only a rescue mission but a business venture and would go a long way to pacifying Yondu's anger with them for venturing off.

"Suppose I think I can just go to this far far away place and just make contacts on my own? What'd you say to that?"

"You could but you're unfamiliar with the turf and might piss off the Kree or Nova Empire or hell the Skulls."

"So I take it they're the big players in your neck of the galaxy?"

"One of the many," He said. "Like I said you'd have to navigate through unfamiliar waters costing you time and money. But with Captain Udonta he can smooth it over for you and you for him in this part of the universe. Hell you could just deal with us and we can sort out the details."

"Are you guys slavers?" Maz's face took on a serious look. " 'Cause I don't deal with slavers."

"Well lucky for you we don't either and as proof of the goods you'll get in our alliance I can offer a token of our good faith."

"Can you?" Maz's skeptically looked at him. "What've you got?"

"Alright," he replied taking her challenge sticking his hand into his pocket and pulling a recent trinket for a previous job. It was a Kree token that supposed brought good fertility. Ben had been teased over it mercilessly by Peter and eager to get rid of it. What better way then to seal a deal?

"Here's a fertility totem from Hala," he said pulling the coin engraved with the fertility sigil. "Showing our association's good faith. It's quite rare."

"Your group gotta a name?" Maz asked as she looked curiously at the token. "I need that if we're going be doing business together. Also can you provide more of these? I know some people that would be interested in this even if I'm not sure of what it is."

"Certainly," Ben smiled knowing that at least he'd gotten her interest and attention. "Consider that a sample and we're the Ravagers."

"Another question before we seal anything," Maz held up her four fingered hand before pointing to his belt. "How'd you get a lightsaber?"

"Oh this old thing?" Ben held it up for her inspection. "I've had this since I was a kid."

"Your father kill a Jedi or something?"

"Nah I found it in a shuttle crash," he said. Which was true from a certain point of view. No need to tell her that he'd also been found in the shuttle as well. Still what the hell was a Jedi?

"Huh, so what's with the beads and braids?" She pointed to the beads and leather cords tied securely to the belt ring.

"Remembrance beads," he said his gut clenching at the memory. "They're there for personal reasons."

"Huh, fine. By the way your power pack is blasted to hell," she commented choosing to leave the other topic alone. "I'd say you need a new one but then you'd have to steal on from the Jedi Temple which is of course impossible."

"And that's hard?" Ben snorted brushing of some sand off his cloak. "I'll bet we could do that."

"You two would steal a power pack from the Temple?"

"Sure," Ben shrugged. "We've broken into tighter places."

"Oh this I gotta see," Maz smiled a rather playful smile like a Hala lupine descending upon its prey. "You saying that you'd break into the Temple? Now that's priceless."

"I'll be sure to bring something to you," Ben said with smug smirk. "So do we have an accord?"

"You crazy son of a gundark you've got yourself a deal and I accept your offer of an alliance," Maz held out her hand. "I wish you luck but I get the feeling you don't need it. Meet me on Coruscant at the _Jade Fire Cantina_ it's on level 1313 if you manage to get an item for me, ask for Roz. She's a Toydarian and she'll direct you to me. As for what you bring to me I'll leave that up to your discretion."

"Good to know," he said as he slapped his hand on her palm. "Now I have a question for you."

"Ask away."

"There's a rather distasteful transaction going on at Jabba's and well I was wondering if you could direct us toward it."

"Do I wanna know? No on second thought don't tell me. It's a huge palace but if your deal is taking place soon then it's likely gonna be at the stadium since it's the Boonta Eve Classic tomorrow and most will be there. It's at the edge of town big structure. Can't miss it, just follow the crowds."

"The Boonta Eve?"

"A podrace celebration for a Hutt supposedly gaining godhood."

"And such a modest one too," Ben rolled his eyes. He tapped Peter's shoulder causing him to stand up. "Well I suppose I'll be seeing you around Maz. And don't worry I'll get you that item."

"May the Force be with you."

"You too," Ben smirked as he and Peter exited the cool cantina into the blistering hot outside. Once his eyes adjusted to the glare he looked over towards Peter. "Did you get any of that?"

"Kinda," Peter shrugged. "I mean after a while I started picking up commonly used words then I got must of what was going on...hey what's a Je'daii and what's that she said at the end?"

"I've got no clue and she said "May the Force be with you." And no, I've no clue what that means."

"So you have a plan?" Peter asked as they walked forward. "And what did you guys talk about?"

"I have the beginnings of a plan and I've secured an alliance with a local pirate."

"Seriously?!" Peter gaped with shock. "Aw man that's awesome! You gotta tell me how that happened."

"Well we've got time before the Boonta Eve and we've gotta scope the place so let's get to it."


	4. Froggers and Babes

Track Three

 

Frogger and Babes

 

"So we're stealing from a temple?" Peter asked just to be sure. Ben had explained to him the conversation with Maz which he still thought was unbelievable. Damn Yondu was right Ben could charm anyone outta anything. Maybe he shoulda named him the Silver tongued Knight instead of Swashbuckling...

 

"Yeah," Ben said. "Once we're done with this we can plan on that heist."

 

"Sure okay," Peter agreed. "You gotta a plan?"

 

"Working on it," Ben said as his forehead furrowed with thought and his hand stroked his chin. Peter loving called it the scheming pose. "Okay we'll scope the place and then see if we can find the kid before the sale starts and then we'll get the parts and possibly fuel...and a map so we can find this "Coruscant"."

 

"Sounds like prick central to me or Ming the Merciless's home planet," Peter commented. "Okay but what if I run into locals? I still don't have a firm fix on the lingo. I mean I can as of now since you've been going all native on me get maybe simple sentences but if someone want's to talk to me then I'm gonna be lost like hell."

 

"Just smile and nod," Ben quipped smirking at him like the cheeky bastard that he was. "I find that works."

 

"Sure if they don't kill me," Peter snorted.

 

"Well then don't annoy anyone okay?"

 

"Easy for you to say," Peter retorted. "Now let's see if we can find this colosseum."

 

"Yeah," Ben agreed as he pushed by weird looking alien that looked like they had a trunk and huge black eyes. One thing that could be said about this place was that it didn't lack weird aliens. Man this was both awestrucking and amazing at the same time. Now if his chip could just pick up the trade language then he'd be good for a while until he learned the whole languages spoken here...

 

"Ni chuba ni?"

 

"What the hell?" Peter breathed as his attention returned to the present. Before him and Ben was what could honestly be called a duck billed frogish being with flippers for ears being held down by a lizard looking being with four hands...HA! so there were lizard people here! Although why couldn't he understand him? Ah shit was this another language that he'd have to learn? Man there was a myriad of languages he'd have to navigate through. Maybe Ben know it.

 

"You know that one?" He asked looking over to Ben who'd also stopped to stare at the scene. " 'Cuz I got nothing."

 

"Neither do I," Ben admitted. "But I get the impression their pissed off at them."

 

"Yeah the fists gave that away mighty quick...so do you wanna help or do we walk just walk away?"

 

"Help," Ben decided. "He might know where the colosseum is."

 

" 'Kay how we doing this? You scare them with your wizarding or me stumble in?"

 

"What do you think?"

 

"Stumbling in it is," Peter said as he readied himself. After a brief second of steeling himself for what promised to be a fight he ran ahead and timing himself he executed a rather magnificent fall that slammed into the being knocking them off Frogger and flat on their back with Peter tumbling over them. _Ouch that person's made of steel of somethin' cause that smarts._

 

"Chuba, sleemo!" The being snapped as they turned the infuriated gaze onto Peter.

 

"Okay I'm gonna completely honest," He said holding up his hands ready for the flurry of punches he knew was going to be heading his way. Then he smirked infuriating the being more as Ben help Frogger to their feet. "It was worth it asshole. Do your worst loser."

 

"Bantha poodoo!" The being barked as they lunged towards Peter. Peter having been used to getting into scuffles with other aliens was ready for the punches and readied himself for the attack. And attack the being did with a flurry of savage punches that lasted for what felt to be the longest time with Peter expertly blocking them with his arms least they hit him.

 

He quickly rolled to his left dislodging the very ugly lizard being and gained his footing gaining him an advantage of height which he promptly used to kick the bastard hard in the chest. Evidentially their lungs were located there because their breath left with a whoosh and they stumbled gasping for air. Then since Frogger was out of danger Ben finished him with a tackle and an expertly executed head choke befitting of a soldier. Still stunned by the initial blow the being quickly succumbed to the choke and fell unconscious with Ben dropping him with disgust.

 

"Oh mooie mooie I luv yousas!"

 

"What?" Peter turned his gaze to Frogger who he was sure was a male give the timbre of their voice...or he could be wrong that did happen once much to Ben's amusement.

 

"Who are you?" Ben asked. "And why'd he attack you?"

 

"Mine no know," Frogger shrugged genuinely confused. "Mesa eatin' frogens and mindin' mesa's own busineesie..."

 

"Does that count as cannibalism?" Peter whispered ignoring the being slightly, "and how come they're talking funny yet I can understand them? What gives?"

 

"I think it's a regional dialect kinda like Yondu's accent," Ben shrugged back as he paid attention to the story. "And as for the cannibalism...I really don't know or want to know."

 

"Fair enough," Peter agreed turning his attention back to the conversation in hand.

 

"Din pow! Hesa there and mesa on the ground," the being finished. "Oh and mesa called Jar Jar Binks!"

 

"And you've got no volume control," Peter commented. "Like none and Yondu says I'm loud."

 

"Well you are," Ben quipped. "Not my fault you're on par with the locals."

 

"Prick," Peter teased. "Wait," He turned his attention back to the being. "What do you identify as? I'm asking so I know what how to you know..."

 

"Oh mesa male," Jar Jar said waving his hand, Peter was half surprised there wasn't a flipper on it. "Mesa thanken yousa for savin' mesa."

 

"Your welcome...I think," Ben said looking a little unnerved. "Hey do know where the colosseum is for the Boonta Eve is?"

 

"Boonta Eve? Whaten that?"

 

"So we just wasted our time," Peter huffed throwing his hands in that air with frustration. "Great absolutely great."

 

"You wanna know where stadium is?" A young accented voice behind them asked making them turn around to face...a being that looked for all intents and purposes a human boy about nine or ten with sandy blonde hair and very tanned complexion. He was dressed in rather ratty outfit that kinda reminded Peter of the outfit that Ben came in with when he first came into the Ravagers. Slave? Most likely or at the least down on their luck.

 

"Hello there," Ben said leaning down to the kid's view. "Who are you?"

 

"I'm Anakin," the boy said. "Anakin Skywalker...and I'm a boy in case you can't tell."

 

"Oh good because my brother has a problems telling various genders apart..."

 

"Dude!" Peter hissed embarrassed shooting him annoyed look. "That was one time and I apologized profusely for the misunderstanding! How was I supposed to know that there was no tell them apart?!"

 

"And your reaction was priceless," Ben smiled evilly. "Ah sweet memories that brings."

 

"Asshole," He muttered. "One of these days I'm gonna tan your hide."

 

"I'd love to see you try," Ben said with an aggressive gleam in his eyes. "I've always won."

 

"Stupid soldier training."

 

"Hey," Anakin said catching their attention again only this time they weren't the only ones since there was a decidedly male light skinned humanoid with mustache and goatee and a greying leonine mane. His eyes were sharp and focused on the both of them it kinda weirded Peter out to be honest. It was kinda like his eyes were piercing both him and his brother.

 

Giving himself a mental shake he looked at the other approaching with the man. A light skinned humanoid girl looking like she was in her early teens. with her brown hair done up in elaborate braids kinda befitting considering unlike Anakin's attire or the man's hers had a more refined appearance if somewhat rugged. Guess this was her first time in the spaceport then. Hopefully she wouldn't a burden...Sighing again mentally he gave his best charming smile and approached the man with a hand extended. "Howdy, I'm Flash Gordon and that's my bro, Starbuck. Nice ta meetcha."

 

"Likewise," the man said giving Frogger a rather annoyed glance before returning his attention to him and his brother...actually more like he was staring at his brother with totally not so subtle glance at his laser sword. He really didn't like how he looked at them and Ben's silence indicated that he was on guard with the guy. Aw man that wasn't good.

 

"I'm Padmé," the girl said taking his hand and giving it a firm shake sneaking a confused glance to the man. Ah he liked her, she was a take charge kinda gal that he could respect. He could feel himself relaxing with her even as the man stood quietly in the distance doing well more or less a staring contest with Ben...which was totally ridiculous considering Peter was the staring champ and even Ben knew it. "Nice to me you too and thanks for saving our friend." Padmé continued ignoring the silent stareoff.

 

"No problem there sweetheart we're happy to help," Peter said. He was about to add something else to that affect until Anakin all but pushed his way into the group with a decidedly annoyed huff that he knew all too well that made Peter smirk slight with amusement. _Aw the kid's gotta crush on her. That's adorable._

 

"Well I reckon we need to be on our way," Ben said finally entering into the conversation causing Peter to turn to him. They seemed harmless save for the man but if Ben's instincts were warning him about something. Well better safe then sorry.

 

"Yeah," Peter agreed before turning back to the girl and the kid. "Take care ya hear?" Peter smiled at them before turning and walking off with Ben in tow. Walking for short distance he chanced a glance and noticed the man was just turning around with the group but not before giving his brother another long glance. _Okay seriously that guy's weird..._

 

* * *

Ben was decidedly weirded out by the silent man like very weirded out. There was just something about him that put his nerves on edge. And to make matters worse it was weird kind of edge as well. It wasn't danger like he usually dealt with per se more of anticipation and respect and other feelings...okay his feelings were a jumble right now and he desperately needed something to center himself. Like now.

  
"Peter I need the walkman," he said looking over to his brother stopping the middle of the walkway. "Do you-?"

"Of course I do and here," Peter interrupted knowing it was serious if he asked for that. He quickly took his beloved machine out his it's usual spot handing over the headset. "Do you need a specific track or the beginning?"

 

" _O-O-Oh Child_ by Five Stairstep," he said instantly. That song was really good when he felt his emotions getting really outta line and needed a focus. Like right now for example.

 

"Got'cha," he said adjusting the player to the right track before handing it over the machine. "Here ya go big brother and I hope it helps you."

 

"Thanks," Ben nodded his thanks as he slammed on the headset retreating into the music and allowing it to wash over him. He allowed himself to let go of his feelings and soon felt better even if his nerves weren't completely gone. Still it was better then before.

 

"Thank you so much," he said again as the song ended and he stopped the Walkman and handed it back to Peter. "Sorry I-"

 

"I've told you time and time again," Peter waved off the apology as he placed the machine back it's usual place. "You need it, I've got it so it's cool."

 

"I really need to get a Walkman and copy of your Awesome Mix," Ben said wiping some perspiration off his head. "It really helps."

 

"See," Peter smiled his face gaining a playful grin. "Music does make things better like the town the great Kevin Bacon healed."

 

"Yeah still don't think Kevin Bacon's a hero," Ben teased snorting as his brother's face took on a comical look of outrage.

 

"Why you sona-"

 

"Quiet," he said as suddenly his senses went off in much more familiar danger sense and something else too. A questing mind? Wait what? He could feel the others around them including two huge wells of light but fortunately they were far enough away so he could concentrate on the other beacon. Then after what felt like an eternity he felt it. It was tentative like a child coming out of hiding place and from the feel of the mind it was a young girl. Looking to his right he saw... _ah there the kid was._

 

"I found the mark," Ben said getting Peter's attention. "She's with the kidnapper."

 

"You sure," Peter asked looking in the direction of the girl.

 

"Positive."

 

"Well let's get her," Peter said.

 

"Right, I'll distract this time and you go for the kill."

 

"Aw Ben," Peter smiled. "You spoil me so."

 

"What are brothers for?" Ben smiled back as he watched Peter shot off onto a roof. Quickly turning Ben made his way towards two readying for the operation.


	5. Sandstorm

Track Four

Sandstorm

_They were here!_ She could feel excitement bubbling up through as she reached out in her mind responding to the big brothers questing one. Her brothers were here for her! Big brother was approaching the scary man while other big brother was in the sky. Last big brother wasn't here but that was okay they'd find him too. Her brother in the sky was so silly and she couldn't wait to meet him or strong brother or even smart brother! The dreams she had before were coming true. She tried to keep her excitement in because smart brother needed her to pretend so she'd do it...

* * *

Ben approached with caution towards the two beings. He could feel the girl's excitement as well as Peter's as he got into position. The girl's excitement was a little puzzling for him though. He didn't understand it all...

_"Hi!"_ A very eager voice of the girl chirped waving to him causing the being to stare. Well this wasn't what he was expecting but still a distraction was a distraction and he wasn't one to waste an opportunity. Shooting forward he reached out with his magic and yanked the girl's hand causing the being to yelp with surprise which was doubled once Peter swooped on them and stunned them with stun setting of his guns. Ben called the girl over who all but skipped into him while Peter landed with restraining bonds in hand.

"I thought you were supposed to be the distraction not her," Peter commented as he tied up the being. "Nice work kiddo."

"What's your name little one?" Ben asked the girl ignoring Peter's jab. His plan didn't account for an over eager kid. Something he'd have to rectify since she was going to be with them. After all they couldn't just dump her in orphanage and she had no family so...Yeah she was staying with them.

" 'm Ahsoka Tano," the girl said with a smile and a slight lisp. Okay she was adorable make no mistake. She was really helping her case right now.

"We're keeping her," Ben said looking at Peter with a look that told him there would be no argument. Not surprisingly Peter had a similar look on his face.

"Oh yeah she's staying with us," Peter agreed. "Totally. Kid you're a Ravager as far as I'm concerned."

"Yay!" Ahsoka screeched in a rather adorable manner holding her hands up in the air jumping up and down. Her precocious manner just made her cute while not being sickening and Ben could sense a harder edge that only needed to be refined for her new career. He had no doubts that she'd stick with them even given options later on. Call it a hunch but he felt like he'd gained both a new crewmen and a sister.

"Well we've got Sodapop so let's get our parts..."

"And fuel," Ben said interrupting Peter. "We I forgot to mention that our fuel was really low."

"So how low are we talking?"

"From full to almost nothing."

"Crap," Peter whispered. "Well yeah let's get some fuel and parts. And then we'll see about gettin' some grub because I'm starving."

"You didn't get anything at the cantina?"

"Of course not. I couldn't read the menu."

"Huh well that's problematic...hey maybe Ahsoka can help."

"Why?"

"She was probably learning her letters so..."

"So we're treating Lit' Sodapop like a miniature Sesame Street? That makes you Oscar the Grouch?"

"And you've lost me completely," Ben replied while the girl giggled at their expense. "I'm guessing he's or it's a killjoy."

"Oscar is a he and yeah he's a bit of a killjoy," Peter said with a smirk.

"Wonderful and just for that you've now got babysitting detail you imbecile."

"You're a cruel man," Peter said melodramatically as he scooped up Ahsoka into his arms. "Ain't he so mean?"

"Nah uh."

Ben snorted at Peter's face. "She's a smart kid."

"Traitor," Peter said with a look of mock hurt. "Come on let's..." What ever he'd been planning on saying was soon cut off as both and Ben noticed people were starting to rush indoors and there was a sharp increase in the winds.

"I think we're gonna experience adverse weather in a second," Ben remarked as the two began sprinting.

"No kidding," Peter agreed. "Hey Ben there's an open door there!"

Ducking into the shelter Ben noticed much to his relief it look like a local restaurant serving food who's doors shut a second after they stumbled in. Ah good timing but now another problem remained did they have enough money for a meal? He quickly pulled out the cash Peter had taken earlier and quietly counted it as Peter and Ahsoka found a table. It was enough with a little left over. Not the most ideal circumstances but he could manage.

"We've got enough to eat," he said to both Peter and Ahsoka who were both looking at the menu with varying degrees of cluelessness. "No over indulging please?"

"You've got it bro...and do ya mind translating the menu for me?"

"Sure blockhead."

"I swear I never shoulda introduced you to _Peanuts."_

"And deprived me the privilege of knowing of Charlie Brown and Snoopy? That's cold."

"Who Charlie Brown?"

"A good man," Ben answered Ahsoka. "Someone who keeps going on despite failing."

"Yeah that's Ben's hero, me? I'm more of a David Hasselhoff kinda guy."

"Not impressed with him."

"He's gotta awesome set of wheels."

"And that's all."

"Like you know anyone greater aside from Kevin Bacon."

"Well it's not my fault for not knowing your pop culture or that I can't my own," Ben countered playfully. He'd long come to terms with this fact and found once it did the fact he didn't have a past before seventeen wasn't too bad. Well not completely anyway. "Now let's see what food awaits and whether we can eat it or not..."

"Good idea bro."

"Can I get you gents and the kid something?" A tinny female voice asked. Looking up he saw...a robot. An honest to goodness robot. Peter squeaked with excitement while Ben sighed with slight exasperation. Sometimes Peter just acted like a giant kid.

"Yeah," Ben said as he grabbed the menu ignoring Peter's excitement to actually focus on getting them food...

* * *

"Aw man that was good, nice choice Ben," Peter said as he wiped off the remains of the meal. After the initial excitement of encountering a real robot like something from _Lost in Space_ or _Black Hole_ Ben had ordered something that according to him was okay for all of them to eat. Sure it sat a bit heavy and spicy but nothing he couldn't handle.

"I aim to please."

"Yum," Ahsoka said imitating Peter's position. "I like."

"Looks like you've got a seal of approval," Peter teased.

"My life is now complete," Ben quipped as he wiped off the remains of the meal.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" The droid asked as she cleared off the table. "Sandstorms letting up so you guys can get where you're going."

"Thanks...hey do you know a good part shop or a junker?" Peter asked.

"Well if you're talking about nearby were we are there's Watto but I've heard he's a bit of a cheapskate. Then there's Ajera he's got some decent prices so I'd try him. He's a Dug and he's got quite a few parts except Nubian which is more Watto's specialty. His shop is down the street."

"We'll try him thanks," Ben as he paid for the meal.

"Ditto," Peter smiled as the droid wheeled off. Once he was sure she was out of earshot or whatever equivalent was with robots Peter leaned over and quietly asked: "What's a Dug?"

"I don't know but I think we're about to find out," Ben said as they stood up and walked out into the blazing suns. Damn it it was still hot as ever. Peter rubbed his head perspiration dropping off his face. It was good thing the restaurant had been generous with its water because he could swear he was gonna die from heatstroke. Fortunately the walk wasn't to far and soon they were a rather modest shop with a lizard being with four hands staring at them. Huh so that was what the asshole he'd beaten early was called? Good to know.

"Welcome," Ajera said with a rough voice giving them a rather curious look especially to their Ravager patches on their ponchos. "Can I help you boys with anything?"

"Yes we're looking for these parts," Ben said as he pulled out a list that he'd made for leaving the ship handing it to the owner. "I was told that you'd have them."

"Well you've got the right place," the being agreed. "And you're in luck I've got a fresh shipment just yesterday."

"I see so how much would owe you were we to buy this?"

"This stuff? I'd say 1200 gold peggats and that's a rough estimate," Ajera shrugged. "I mean comparably this one of the cheaper deals and I only offer it because I get it in bulk."

_1200?!_ Peter casted over a slightly worried look. There was no way they'd be able to get that much at least anytime soon. Ben's face was carefully blank with only his eyes showing his worry. Looks they were gonna have to find another way off this rock...either that get a shitload of money in a short amount of time.

"Thanks for your service," Ben said politely. "We'll get back in touch with you."

"Fine by me."

"Shit," Peter hissed once they'd exited the shop with a quiet Ahsoka in tow. "How the hell are we gonna get that kinda money? I don't think pickpocketing is going to cut it."

"Well neither is embezzling the funds since we're new to the scene," Ben said his thinking pose in full force.

"Ah man...wait didn't that Maz say the Boonta Eve race is soon?" Peter perked up as an idea struck him. "We could bet on one of the racers like one with the highest stakes!"

"No," Ben barked giving him a steely glare. "Do you have any idea what would happen if we lost?!"

"We'd skip town?"

"To where?" Ben's eyebrows raised his gaze getting harder. "We can't get home so we'd really be up a shit creek with no paddle. I'll tell what would happen if we lost, we'll be sold into slavery and I don't know about you but I _don't_ want to go back to that or subject Ahsoka to that. Also we don't know any of the racers and their chances of winning so even if we won there's no guarantee that the winnings will be enough and that's if we win."

"Fine," Peter held up his hands in defeat conceding that his big brother had a point. "Sorry it was just an idea."

"A stupid and reckless one," Ben agreed giving a hard look. "Look in any other time I'd at least go with it but we don't have an escape plan this time and we're in unfamiliar territories and on top that we've got Ahsoka to worry about."

"Fine shit, this ain't good."

"We'll try another merchant and if that doesn't work..."

"Okay its a last resort got it," Peter nodded.

"Let's hope that it doesn't come down to it," Ben sighed. "Now come on let's get back to the _Milano_ maybe I can scrap some parts together so we cut down on the cost...damn it I didn't even take into account fuel."

"That's okay," Peter reassured him. "We'll think of something if push comes to shove I'd rather use the _Milano_ as betting collateral then lose you two to slavery."

"Peter..."

"I mean it," Peter said with a serious look giving no room for argument. "She's my ship but she's nothing without her crew. That's in the Code: Ship ain't nothing without a crew. And I don't sell crew that ain't my way."

"Well without the parts and the fuel then I suppose she's useless and damn it I'm considering your idea."

"It's a risk but seriously what've we got to lose as this point?"

"Our freedom but then again with dwindling resources we'd run the risk of it anyway," Ben sighed before looking at him. "Alright we'll give it a shot with the ship as collateral."

"I've gotta good feeling about this," Peter said reassuringly. "I'll make this work, I promise."

"You'd better. But first let's see if I can at least cut down the costs."

"Fair enough let's do it, come on Ahsoka we've got work to do.


	6. Gentlemen Place Your Bets

Track Five

Gentlemen Place Your Bets

"Welcome to home sweet home," Peter said gesturing to the _Milano's_ interior. Not the grand entrance that Ben had experienced with Peter and later his introduction to Yondu but it still has the desired effect. Ahsoka's jaw dropped and she _ooh_ and _aw_ at the appropriate times. It made Ben snort with amusement. Was he ever that naive? Perhaps he was.

"Big ship!" Ahsoka squealed letting her delight be known. Ben chuckled at her exuberance while Peter swung her around making her squeal happily as her snake tentacles flew behind her.

"You think this is big? Wait till you see the mother ship," Peter said putting her down on the ground after he'd stop spinning her. He'd picked her up shortly after they'd left Mos Espa, which what they discovered was what the outpost was called.

"Right while you babysit I'll do the repair work and then we'll switch in the morning," Ben said as he grabbed some of his tools and headed towards there ladder leading to the bowels of the ship.

"So four hours and then to bedtime... Okay cool have fun."

"Thanks," Ben said as he descended into the bowels of the ship to work. First he went to the now known as hyperdrive motivator and inspected it. Upon looking into he noticed that it wasn't as damaged as he'd assumed and after pulling out a few components he noticed that he could just rewire some of the items. Now how he knew this was a mystery...although given that he understood the language it was possible he'd had training before but from where? Now that was the question.

Shaking his head he returned to his work with a new sense of determination. He had to at least cut down on the costs to a reasonable rate or at least one they could manage without betting on a until hitherto unknown form of gambling. Now Ben wasn't against gambling per se but it was the very real possibility that they could lose not only what little money they had but their freedom that worried him and spurred him to at least somewhat alleviate the issue. Sighing he went to work on the various components starting with the most damaged sections making sure that he could at least salvage something from them.

It turned out to two of the more damaged components were indeed not salvageable much to his annoyance and worry. However he found the some the smaller ones were workable if a bit charred. Still it was the motivator and the ignition were dead which meant that the whole thing was useless unless they got new parts which meant that Peter's plan would have to be implemented despite his concerns. Damn it.

Sighing he put his tools down after what seemed to be an eternity and turning out of the engine room went to his bunk after washing off his hands from the grease and grime. Oh this was not going to be fun, just what he needed more complications. _Still,_ Ben thought to himself as he settled into sleep _We can try Watto and if that's a no go then we'll try the whole podracing thingie...We'd better have a back up in case it all goes south..._

With that cheery thought in mind he fell into a disturbed sleep that seemed to only last a second before Ahsoka was jumping on him with Peter shaking him awake.

"Wakey wakey bro," Peter said holding out a bowl of freshly cooked Kreeski oats. "Breakfast time, the feast of champions. Ahsoka and I have already eaten so it's just you."

"Thanks," Ben said. "Oh and I was able to get some of the smaller parts working but we still need motivator and an ignition...so your plan might be a go if Watto won't offer a decent price."

"Don't worry I'll make it work," Peter assured him. "Sabotage is in vogue I hear."

Ben snorted and then went back to eating his breakfast slightly relieved that Peter had thought of something. The stress had made his usually quick mind sloppy. Well that's why they were partners...

"Make it random and sparse," Ben said. "Too many racers not working will raise eyebrows."

"Got it," Peter grinned. "I'll go into town ahead of you two okay?"

"Good luck."

"Thanks big brother."

* * *

Finding Watto's shop was the easy part since he could now understand the locals but what he wasn't expecting to find was well...

"Padmé?"

"Flash?" She looked up startled to see him as she and Jar Jar stood outside with was that another _robot_?! Aw man that was awesome and best of all it looked like B.O.B from _Black Hole_. The usage of his alias caught him of guard for a second but he recovered since it was an often used one.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're making bets it seems," she grumbled.

"Need some funds?" Peter asked guessing that like themselves they too had limited funds given the fact she looked angry and anxious at the idea. "Yeah we're on the same boat too milady."

"Yousa should betten on Ani," Jar Jar said interjecting himself into the conversation. "Hesa bombad racer and hesa helpin usen get the partes."

"No kidding," he said his previously half baked idea solidifying into something concrete. "Your ship have issues with it's hyperdrive too?"

"Ah huh," Jar Jar nodded not paying attention to the fact Padmé looked mortified. Peter wanting to spare at least some dignity dropped the topic before it became too embarrassing for them as he stood in the corner of the shop. He wanted to see how good this pod was if he was going to place all his hopes and money on it.

Fortunately he didn't have to wait long before Anakin and the creepy dude emerged.

"Master Jinn," Padmé said. "I take it the deal went well?"

"It did," Jinn said turning his gaze to Peter and once again giving him a creepy look. Peter suppressed a shudder and met his gaze head on.

"So nice to meet'cha Gin-rummy," Peter smiled at his private joke that he knew that only Ben would get. Then he looked at Anakin who had a surprised look on his face: "So you're a racer? I'd like to see your pod 'cause I'm betting on you winning."

"Don't worry I will," Anakin said with a confident smirk. Cocky kid oh yeah he liked him. This could work.

"Flash?" He heard Ben's voice approaching him from behind holding Ahsoka who was chewing on some ration bars that they'd had on the _Milano. "_ What's going on?"

"Meet the kid we're betting on," Peter smirked gesturing to Anakin. "He's gonna win the Boonta Eve."

"Oh?" His brother's eyebrows raised. "How do you know that?"

"Because I'm building the fastest racer ever," Anakin said defiantly. "And I'm the best pilot there is. Hey I can show you the pod if you want."

Ben stayed quiet while looking at Peter with a questioning gaze. Peter lifted his eyebrows in a challenge that clearly said _You said that you were considering it and now we've got an opportunity._ Fortunately he got the point and nodded approval while his eyes showed his skepticism about how this was going to work out. Fair enough but sometimes one needed to take a gamble otherwise far worse would happen. It was a necessary evil in this case. Besides he was gonna sabotage everyone but Anakin. What better way to ensure a win that skewing the odds into your favor?

"Sure kiddo," Peter smiled at the kid. "We'll take a gander at your racer. Lead the way."

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn wasn't a man that believed in coincidences he was a Jedi and he trusted the will of the Force. Everything happened for a reason even if the reason wasn't clear or even remotely fair. Like how he'd lost his Padawan to a shuttle sabotage leaving him both stunned and heartbroken. Attachment wasn't the way of the Jedi yes but they were mortal so it'd hurt. His life had been spared due to the quick thinking of his beloved Padawan and for that he was grateful. It'd been years now and he though that he'd at least knew what the Force expected of him.

But now he was seeing a ghost of the boy he knew with a stranger. This Starbuck and Flash, which he knew wasn't his real name because he could sense they were hiding their identities, were hiding something. But what he wasn't sure. Although he couldn't sense malicious intent in them he could on the other hand sense that other one, Starbuck, was nervous around him. And to be honest with as wired as he seemed it was a wonder that the man hadn't snapped from sheer stress.

Perhaps he himself didn't notice but Qui-Gon was strong in the ways of the Force and he could sense the young man's caution. Now his former padawan had been a cautious type but this was practically paranoia. His danger sense was constantly on the alert and working to make sure his senses pick up everything and right now he was perceiving that the man thought Qui-Gon as a threat. Worst off his intuition was telling that this was only slightly heightened then normal. That of course not the case and he rather worried that the man might wear himself out...or perhaps worse he'd gotten used to that kind of hyper awareness that it was the norm for him. In which case, what kind of world did he live in that warranted such caution and vigilance?

As Ani lead them all to the podracer in the slave quarters courtyard Qui-Gon had the feeling that the Force was moving towards something new and totally unexpected. But what he didn't knew and for now he'd have to play it by ear. So perhaps a mild interrogation was called for. Nothing too intrusive but just a general idea on where these travelers were from and how they'd gotten a hold of a young Togruta female.

"Laser sword!" The youngling squealed with both excitement and awe pointing to his blade.

"He's a Jedi of course he has one," Anakin said back smiling at her.

"Okay this is gonna sound kinda weird but what is a Jedi?"

"You don't know?"Anakin's eyes widened with shock. "How can you not knew that?"

"We're not from around here," Starbuck shrugged ignoring the incredulous stare from Padmé. "So what's a Jedi?"

"They're the guardians of peace and protectors of the Republic," Padmé replied giving him a curious look. "They're sworn to uphold the law."

"So they're like police?"

"No they're not law enforcement."

"So you're generals like Captain America and the Howling Commandos?"

"Jedi are keepers of the peace," Qui-Gon interjected giving Flash a look of mild rebuke. "Not soldiers."

"Okay so vigilantes?"

"We're an entity all its own since the Republic's founding," Qui-Gon said. "We serve on behalf of the Council to help the Senate and protect the innocent. Our role is one of service."

"Weird," Starbuck shook his head as he adjusted his grip on the girl. "It's like you're Nova Corp or something..."

"Nova Corp?" Now it was Padmé's turn to look confused. "What's that?"

"Police force of the Nova Empire if the ain't to busy fighting Kree with their dumb- dumb war," Flash said giving a look to the Togruta who was looking curiously around. Qui-Gon snorted softly at the correction. It would seem that he was trying to make sure she didn't pick up abrasive language.

"I take that this war has been going a while from that statement," Qui-Gon commented.

"Well duh wars usually are long don't'cha know?"

"The Republic hasn't had a war in a millennium," Padmé said shaking her head with confusion. "True there have been skirmishes like the Hyperspace conflict but there've been no full scale wars for a millennium in this galaxy. The Republic has more or less united most of the known civilizations in the galaxy."

"What?" Starbuck looked startled as he turned towards Padmé. He quickly readjusted his grip on the girl who squirmed slightly with surprise and discomfort. "Well...damn. That's not the norm were we come from like at all. Like the almost the exact opposite"

"Yeah," Flash agreed looking shell shocked. "I mean there's no way we're as united as this Republic. There's been small scale wars like the Badoons wars with Nova Empire and the Kree-Skrulls wars. Of course there's the Asgardians and the Jotunheim wars and in an addition to that there's been an almost thousand year war going on right now between the Kree and Nova empires..."

"A thousand year war?" Anakin's jaw dropped as did Padmé's. Both stopped in the middle of the street staring at them. Even Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at it. That was a long time. The only war he could recall that had gone on for that long was the Sith-Jedi war which of course ended with the extinction of the Sith order itself. But that was a good indicator on why Starbuck was so wired. Being in a war zone would do that. There was a reason Jedi didn't lead armies.

"E Chuta," Anakin muttered shocked. "So are you guys a part of the war?"

"Hell no," Flash shook his head. "We're just freelance traders and pilots trying to make a living."

"Does that include live cargo?" Qui-Gon asked looking at the girl specifically.

"No," Starbuck growled holding the girl closely to his chest. "She's crew and her name is Ahsoka. She's _not_ for sale."

"Hello," Ahsoka said slightly subdued but the defensive about them. It was clear that she cared for them and they her. So nothing untoward which was good but why did Starbuck feel like a slightly distorted Obi-Wan?

 


End file.
